


Tomorrow

by ColdToTheBone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pidge is a cryptid, SO, had no idea what to do, i might go into it more, ish, kind of never happens, made it sam holts bday, maybe a series, maybe ill leave it like this too, maybe not, omitted but implied past fight, pidge and matt are going through a rocky pass rn, started out as a bookstore au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdToTheBone/pseuds/ColdToTheBone
Summary: “Ah, right.” Matt mumbled. “I never did correct him on my name…”And, ironically, that’s what drifted him off to sleep.Pidge calls Matt out of the blue, demanding he come home for their fathers birthday. Frazzled, Matt complies and meets someone new.For the Grindall in the Writing Swap <3





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grindall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindall/gifts).



They said he was wasting his potential. They didn’t understand, but that didn’t matt-er. Ha, he was so funny.

 

Really, who judged was was wasted potential and what wasn’t? And why did it matter so much what he did? Sure, he was a leading researcher at the Garrison Institution, a prodigy of his father and followed by his younger sister. They were called many things, like the brilliant minds of the Garrison, that is, until a certain incident happened and all three of them left. Sort of.

 

His father all but retired, continuing as a researcher but no longer associated with the Garrison Institution; however, he still worked closely with them. His sister decided that she was interested in a new field of study and left to pursue her new dreams. And Matt?

 

Matt moved to a small rural town in the state of Wisconsin, finding work at a local bookstore and providing IT help on the side. It wasn’t the best paying job, practically nothing compared to what he got before, but he was satisfied. He met new and interesting people, and felt he really was integrating into the community- the hispanic one more so if all the gatherings they invited him to meant anything. He was awkward, clumsy, and forgetful, but he was happy.

 

And if he ever wanted to visit his family, he was only a train ride away from the closest airport. Really, it was a win-win.

 

“Matt, are you listening.”

 

“I am I am.”

 

“Then what did I just say?”

 

“Dad’s birthday is coming up so I should fly down and visit.”

 

“...Okay, so can you?”

 

“Of course I can Katie, family is always important.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Okay, so maybe he might have fibbed. Just a little. But he really was happy! However, that incident did leave a few sore spots, especially when he decided to uproot his entire life and start  halfway across the country.

 

“Katie.. What date sounds good to come over?”

 

“Tomorrow.” came her reply.

 

“T-tomorow? Katie, I have a job!” Matt nearly choked on his spit.

 

“Be there or be square. Or where those things about family being important just lip service?”

 

And that was how Matt found himself, suitcase in hand, sighing as he waited to be picked up by his younger sister, the very next day. He barely managed to catch the soonest train and took the soonest available plane. It was still dark out, and his wallet took a beating, but he was there.

 

He was glad his employer was so understanding. He had a feeling he was going to have his work cut out for him when he got back, however. Well, he had expected a much. If he were in his employers shoes he’d probably  do the same thing.

 

His phone chimed, alerting him of a new incoming message.

 

**One new message from Pidge**

 

**Pidge: Car broke down. I’m having it checked later by a friend, so I can’t go pick you up. Instead I’m having a friend pick you up. His name is Shiro and he’s really buff.**

 

Matt stared blankly at the message. He waited five seconds, then five more. Then 10. Then 30. Until he noticed five minutes had passed and sighed. 

 

**Matt: Pidge. What. Why don’t you use mom or dad’s car?**

 

**Pidge:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

**Matt: PIDGE**

 

**Pidge: He’s already there anyway. He’s looking for you. You should climb something to catch his attention**

 

**Matt: Pidge, no, why are you like this**

 

**Pidge:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

“Excuse me, are you… Max?” A voice sprung up from behind him. Matt all but screamed, feeling his soul leave his body before turning around.

 

Wow. Pidge was right, he was buff. Like, really buff- he could probably bench him ten times over. That left him a lot more questions than answers though, but also…

 

“Are you Shiro?” Matt asked. Said man brightened up at the mention.

 

“That’s me! Katie said I’d be able to tell when I saw you, but you two really look alike.” Shiro said.

 

“Well, we can’t all be buff powerhouses like you.” Matt said. Shiro laughed.

 

“Guess that’s true. That being said, you ready? Need any help?” Shiro offered.

 

“I’m good, thanks.” Matt declined.

 

Shortly afterward, Matt found himself sitting in Shiro’s sleek black car. He didn’t know cars, but from what he did know he knew that when it came to looks, it was a nice car. Idly, he entertained the idea of looking into what all the hype about cars was before discarding the idea. He really didn’t need that in his life- he’d prefer a good book over a social competition about vehicles.

 

“Katie has told me a lot about you.” Shiro started. Matt glanced his way, eyebrow raised before looking out the window. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Matt said, skepticism heavy in his voice. “Like what?”

 

“Like, you were a head researcher at the Garrison Institution.” Shiro said. Matt flinched at the mention. “And how you were the one to give her the nickname Pidge.”

 

“I sure was. And did.” Matt said. “Cool huh? I sure give the best nicknames, don’t I?”

 

“It’s certainly stuck.” Shiro laughed.

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean.” Matt pouted. “I poured a lot of love into it, you know.”

 

“Ah yes, pokemon, the paragon of love.” Shiro chuckled.

 

“I’ll have you know that in the original pokemon games Pidgeot was the coolest pokemon on the block and one day…” Matt trailed off, flushing slightly as he realized where he was going with that. 

 

“One day?” Shiro prompted, his eyes never leaving the road.

 

“You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Oh? Try me.” Shiro pushed.

 

“Nope. That’s like, level 10 friendship clearance, and you’re like, level 1.”

 

“So, you consider me a friend?”

 

Matt choked on his spit, again.

 

“No- I mean yes- no wait, no, yes?- fuck. Friend of my sibling is my friend?” Matt felt his face reddening. “No wait-”

 

“Ahaha!” Shiro tossed his head back.

 

“What’s so funny?” Matt fumed, face red from embarrassment.

 

“Nothing- ahaha- just, it reminds me of something someone once said to me.” Shiro’s laugh died down.

 

“Hmph.” Matt crossed his arms and went back to pointedly facing the window. “Well anyway, I wouldn’t consider level 1 friend a friend at all. Like, an acquaintance at most.”

 

“Youch, that really hurts.” Shiro feigned a broken heart. “I am your sister’s friend.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t really know you.” Matt huffed. Shiro laughed again.

 

“That’s fair. Well, that just means I’ll have to level up to level 10 friendship then. I have to know what made you think of the nickname Pidge.” Shiro said.

 

“Tch. You can try.” Matt smirked at Shiro.

 

Shiro glanced at him, only a moment with his eyes off the road, and smirked back. “Oh I will.”

 

Matt felt his face burn for a whole new reason.

 

When Shiro dropped him off, he decided to check his phone. His sister has sent him a message, letting him know that she had gone back to sleep (seriously? After all those times he’d try to get her to sleep at a reasonable hour and this was the time she chose to sleep?) but left a key under the welcome mat(t- she and the rest of their family thought it would be funny to make a mat with his face on it. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.). He supposed that was a blessing in and of itself, since he was very tired and was able to rest right away.

 

But sleep didn’t come easy. When he thought about it, it had been a while since he had last been in his room. It wasn’t like he had been trying to avoid it or anything but it had just kind of happened. It felt nostalgic, strange, almost as if it had been longer than he thought. Maybe it had- time was strange that way. 

 

“Ah, right.” Matt mumbled. “I never did correct him on my name…”

 

And, ironically, that’s what drifted him off to sleep.

 

The next day, needless to say, was hectic. For some reason or another his sister has neglected to tell their parents of his homecoming, so when he walked downstairs in his old pajamas he all but gave his mother a heart attack, thus also resulting in frightening his father. And then when everyone calmed down enough to talk, his sister came downstairs, glanced at everyone, and said, “Oh, I forgot to tell you.” and then walked to the fridge with a smug grin.

 

Naturally she was reprimanded by their mother, but the look on her face clearly said it was worth it- she had no regrets. Matt just wished she would save him the headache, but she never did work like that- except when they were little and she looked up to Matt like he had all the answers in the universe. Oh, how he missed that.

 

“So, how long are you staying?” his mother asked, setting a plate in front of him.

 

“Eager to see me leave already, I’m hurt.” Matt dramatically feigned being shot in the chest.

 

“You two really are your fathers children.” his mother shook her head with a smile. “But of course you know I don’t. You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like, my little Matty-pie.”

 

“Pfft,  _ Matty-pie _ .” Pidge snorted. “Oh my god.”

 

“Moooooom.” Matt whined.

 

“Knock it off you two, it’s too early in the morning for this, isn’t it Sam?”

 

“That’s right, listen to your mother, Katie-bot.” Their father said with a smile too wide to be sincere.

 

“ _ Katie-bot _ .” Matt laughed at the same time Pidge called out “Moooooom.”

 

“Sam!” 

 

“Ahem.” Matt straightened up and coughed the rest of his laugh into his fist. “But to answer your question, I was thinking two weeks if that’s alright?”

 

“Oh of course it is. You could stay even longer if you’d like- or maybe even mov-”

 

“Thanks mom.” Matt awkwardly interrupted. “But I have a job to get back to and yanno.” he waved his hand around. “Stuff.”

 

“Stuff? What kind of stuff- oh Matt have you  _ met _ someone?” his mother brought her hands up to her face in surprise.

 

“Him? Dating someone? That’s as likely as flying pigs.” Pidge slid into her seat with a glass of milk.

 

“No I’m not seeing anyone but gee thanks for the vote of confidence guys.” Matt leveled a stare with his sister. “I’m just working on something right now and I don’t want to share what it is yet because I want it to be a surprise. But for what it’s worth, I think it’s worth it.”

 

“The last time you thought something was worth it you ended up in our neighbor’s tree, missing a shoe, wearing bikini top with a skort, covered in spaghetti, with a parrot. A  _ parrot _ , Matt.” Pidge said. “You never even told us what it was because when you woke up again you couldn’t remember but when you were asleep you said ‘ha, who knew I could get a parrot for a shoe.’”

 

“So that’s what happened to my other shoe…” Matt hummed in thought.

 

“Matt.” Pidge groaned.

 

“But as I was saying.” Matt said. “I really think it’s worth it this time. I’ve been working on it for a long time- so if anything  _ were _ to happen, which it won’t, there’s no way I’d forget.”

 

“We believe you, son. Do us proud.” their father set down his newspaper to give Matt a confident smile.

 

“Of course! Thanks dad.”

 

“And if you ever need help, we’re here for you.” their mother hugged him. From his position, he tried to hug her back, but ultimately failed. Still, he managed to pat one of her arms.

 

“Thanks mom, that means a lot.” Matt said.

 

“Eurgh, emotions.” Pidge stuck her tongue out.

 

“Katie!” their mother sighed.

 

“Thanks Pidge. Love you too!” he grinned, getting out of his seat. “In fact let me just show you how much I love you! Prepare yourself for the hug monster~!”   
  


“Mom- MATT!” Pidge shrieked as she stumbled to get out of her seat.

 

“C’mon Piiiidge!”

 

Colleen looked to her husband. “I give up.”

 

Once breakfast was over, everyone went their separate ways. Their father went to his new makeshift workplace as their mother went to work, and pidge went back to her room to work on some project she wouldn’t tell anyone about, which left Matt all alone and with nothing to do. But as the ever so diligent and good son he was, he cleaned up after everyone and did some cleaning, and as he was also an adult with a job, he had money in his pocket to spend looking for a gift for his dad.

 

Naturally, he first went into the local bookstore, which was how he ran into Shiro.

 

“Fancy seeing you here today.” Matt said, chuckling as he picked up a book and started leafing through it.

 

“I could say the same. What brings you here?” Shiro asked.

 

“Mmm, I guess you could say I love books.” Matt put the book back, running a finger down its spine. “Probably runs in the family, but I’m looking for a gift for my dad, you know? His birthday is coming up, which is why I came down here. What brings you here?”

 

“That’s a pretty funny coincidence, my brother’s birthday is coming up too, and while he may not look it, he really does love to read, so I’m looking for books he might like, but I honestly don’t know where to start. I like reading, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t read often since I got out of college. Shocking I know.” Shiro pointed towards his appearance. 

 

Matt laughed. “Well, they do say you should never judge a book by its cover since looks can be deceiving.”

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Would you be surprised if I told you I was a teacher?”

 

Matt smiled. “Funnily enough, you seem to fit the role perfectly. I dunno, but you seem to have this air about you, you know? Trusting, leadership-y, all that jazz.” Matt waved his hands around.

 

“Trusting enough to tell me the meaning behind Pidge’s nickname~?” Shiro pushed with faux innocence.

 

“Not quite- yet. Still have a ways to go.”

 

“Does that mean I’ve leveled up?” Shiro asked.

 

“I’d say you’re at a, mmm, 1.5.” Matt said.

 

“Hey, better than yesterday at least.” Shiro said. “That aside, you doing anything else today?” 

 

“Mmm, I don’t think so.” Matt said, mulling it over.

 

“Then, do you want to spend the rest of the day with me? We can both look for gifts and we can hang out- it’s a win-win.” Shiro said.

 

“Why Shiro, that sounds like a date. Are you asking me out on a date?” Matt asked, struggling to keep a straight face as he saw Shiro starting to get flustered.

 

“N-no I m-meant like friends, you know? To-to get to know each other.” His face reddened as he kept stumbling over his words.

 

“I don’t know, Shiro, sounds an awful lot like a date to me.” Matt said, slowly losing his composure as a wide smile started to break his lips.

 

“I-I-I-I-” Shiro all but choked, but then cleared his throat before facing away. “Y-you didn’t say no.”

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t catch that.” Matt said. “You’re going to have to speak up.”

 

Shiro turned, face still aflame from embarrassment. “You asked if it was a date, but you didn’t say no.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

Matt felt his face start to burn as Shiro realized he had the upper hand.

 

“Is that it? Do  _ you _ want to go on a date with me? Did I get it right?” Shiro towered over him with a smirk.

 

“It’s too early in the morning for this.” Matt covered his face. “Yes I want to hang out- I’m sorry for teasing you and please stop looking at me like thaaat I give- uncle uncle.” he whined.

 

“Alright, I’ll let you off for now.” Shiro chuckled as he leaned back. “So what should we do now?”

 

And that’s how their day started. They spent a majority of it just walking around town and talking, eating at a local cafe (which Shiro sneakily paid for them both before Matt could), and window shopping for gifts. Matt honestly couldn’t remember the last time he could really fully enjoy himself like that, after having been busy with the Garrison Institution for so long, and with the certain incident happening and uprooting his life as he knew it into something completely different and new. Sure, he felt happy, but to feel really at ease and enjoy himself, well.

 

He wondered if Shiro felt the same way, at all. There were many things he wanted to ask him the more they got to know each other, from the scar on his nose, to the fact he wore obviously oversized sweaters (he didn’t even know they could make sweaters that big) to hide  _ something _ (but obviously couldn’t hide how toned he was) to what his favorite color was to what made him decide to be a teacher. He knew he would be pushing it, if he asked most of the things that were on his mind, especially as they had only just met, but he just couldn’t help but wonder the answers to it all.

 

The more he hung around Shiro, the more he wanted to know, which was kind of absurd since they had only just met, but Matt had always been a curious cat.

 

And that’s how their day went. Shiro offered to drive him home even though he didn’t live very far. They ended up not buying anything- at least, Matt didn’t buy anything for an excuse to see Shiro again, as strange as it was. After all, he still had time to look for a gift.

 

Which brought him to his current predicament, actually using the excuse to hang out with Shiro again before they made it back to his house, and maybe getting his number while he was at it. That was the plan at least, but he only had less than five minutes to pull it off, and now that he was super conscious of it he started to feel anxious and get cold feet.

 

Really, anxiety could choke.

 

“So, Max.” Shiro started. Matt cringed, he had forgotten to correct him. “I was wondering. Since we both didn’t find a gift today, how about we hang out again tomorrow?”

 

“That sounds good to me.” Matt felt like his mind was swimming. “How about we exchange numbers so we can, you know, make plans.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Shiro agreed.

 

And that was how Matt managed to overcome that hurdle. 

 

Of course once he got home and bidding Shiro a good night, he soaked in a nice bath and changed his contact for Shiro to Takoyaki. He snorted to himself that night, it was a good nickname if he said so himself. 

 

The next day Matt woke up with a realization.

 

He still hadn’t corrected Shiro over his name. He should probably do that, but a part of him was curious to see how long it would last before he found out, but it would probably best if Matt told him, wouldn’t it. The perfect chance never seemed to come up, however. Well, he had just a little under two weeks to figure it out.

 

**Takoyaki: Morning :)**

 

**Matt: mrn**

 

**Takoyaki: Is everything alright?**

 

**Matt: myeah**

**Matt: When should we meet up?**

**Matt: Sorry I was busy making my bed**

 

His bed was so much comfier than when he remembered it. He would have to sleep in one of these days before he went back to his apartment back in the Midwest.

 

**Takoyaki: Anytime is fine with me :)**

 

**Matt: Why don’t we go out for breakfast today? My treat**

 

**Takoyaki: I think I know just the place.**

**Takoyaki: I’ll be there soon then**

 

**Matt: Sounds good**

 

The day turned out similar to how the previous day had unfolded. It was chillier than what Matt had expected, but Shiro lent him his scarf. Matt sheepishly accepted it (it certainly smelled of Shiro- not that that was a bad thing of course- and if he happened to tighten it a bit well that was just because he was chilly that was all).

 

Matt learned many new things about Shiro too. He learned his favorite color (score!) and learned a lot about his little brother (who had a rivalry going on with a weapon??). He also learned that Shiro used to work for the Garrison Institution (which sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine) but left because of personal reasons and decided that he really enjoyed teaching, so he did and found a job right in that town.

 

He was still a man of mystery, but as the rest of that week unfolded in a similar fashion Matt felt they were developing a really precious bond, and that made him happy as well as equal parts nervous (he had never gotten so close to someone in such short a time before, but something about Shiro just  _ clicked _ in a way Matt couldn’t describe.). It made him wonder if if would just fade away when he left or if they would find a way to keep being friends after he went back.

 

He really hoped for the latter, but also wondered if that was too much to ask for. 

 

On the seventh night since returning home, he fell asleep with a frown on his face and a notification lighting up his phone with the words  **Goodnight :) zzz**  from someone named  **Takoyaki** .

 

To say he hadn’t seen his sister, his adorable uncute and super smart sister, since breakfast on the first day would be no exaggeration. He remembered that, before he left, for the incident, there would be times he could go an entire month without seeing hide nor hair of her. Like a gremlin, she would find and eat food, but completely out of sight, and he was used to that, or at least he was, except.

 

“She calls me over, no warning, no preparation, nothing, and then ignores me for a week? If we weren’t scientists at heart who value our research over everything I would have knocked her door down by now.” Matt huffed in Shiro’s car. “Mom and dad are working like usual, she doesn’t even say so much as hi on most days, I could have come by much later. I’m going to have such a huge pile of work when I get back. Don’t let her fool you with her kind appearance, Maria is a slavedriver when she wants to be.”

 

“You really have it tough, don’t you.” Shiro said, trying to hold back a laugh.

 

“It’s not that funny,” Matt whined. “I love Pidge, but little siblings, man. Oh my god, they know exactly which buttons to push.”

 

“I feel you.” Shiro sighed back into his seat. “Keith tries to be a good little brother, but he’s always drinking milk or eating sour cream or ice cream or something.”

 

“And that’s bad because?” Matt asked.

 

“He’s lactose intolerant and doesn’t take his pills. And he complains a lot when he’s on the toilet- and then I can’t use it so I either have to wait or go out and find a public bathroom- which can be so gross.” Shiro shuddered. 

 

Matt squinted at nothing in particular. “Is that why we have so much ice cream and dairy products at home all of a sudden? That would explain a lot.”

 

Shiro sighed for the umpteenth time. “That certainly would explain a lot. Little siblings- they can be quite handful.”   
  


“Yeah.” Matt echoed. “Geez, I feel like an old man. We should do something.”

 

“Like what?” Shiro asked.

 

Matt grinned. “You know what day is coming up?”

 

Shiro stared blankly. “Uhhh, no? Yes? I don’t know?”

 

“Pocky day!” Matt’s grin widened. “Let’s get some pocky!”

 

Shiro blinked. Then blinked again. Then blinked once more before his face started to flush.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Pocky day is coming up! And I want some pocky mmm.” Matt moaned at the thought. “I think my favorite flavor is either chocolate with almonds or matcha- they’re both really good.” 

 

“I-is that so.” Shiro muttered.

 

“You good Shiro?” Matt asked.

 

“Hm? Huh, oh, yeah, I am.” Shiro said. “I think I know a good place.”

 

“Awesome!” Matt’s grin returned at full force. “I can’t wait mmm!”

 

The car ride was silent, a comfortable sort of silence that had some background music that left Matt alone with his thoughts with a sense of ease.

 

Really, it had only been a week, but it felt like it had been much longer than that, yet it also felt so short at the same time. He was already dreading the fact he would have to leave after the next week passed. He felt surprisingly good around the Japanese man who was apparently his sister’s friend.

 

He wondered if it was too soon to have a crush on him.

 

He glanced at Shiro, in all his buff glory, then back out the window. No, the real question would have to be, who wouldn’t have a crush on this guy within the first five minutes of meeting him? He was handsome, strong, smart, kind- really he was the whole package, the kind of guy that girls could bring home to their parents.

 

He wondered if he stood a chance. Was Shiro completely straight? He didn’t get a negative response when he teased him a few days before, but they weren’t very serious either at that time.

 

Well, all being said, even if Shiro wasn’t straight, he probably didn’t stand a chance anyway. Sure, he was also strong, but he was also scrawny looking and always an anxious mess. He often shut himself out from the world into one of his own whenever he got caught up in some discovery or other project, and found it hard to read the mood. He was also bad at cooking and lived off unhealthy food and watched a lot of anime when he wasn’t doing what he considered productive, like indulging in his research or reading a book or at work.

 

Actually, he didn’t think he’d be a good match for anyone at this point. Really, what had he been thinking, thinking that someone could like him, especially has he was.

 

Matt sighed inwardly to himself. He really outdid himself in making himself feel depressed didn’t he?

 

Once they made it to the mall they both made a beeline for the closest Japanese looking store, or Spencers, and made a subsequent beeline towards the candy section, which then prompted the ever so tough decision to what pocky he should buy.

 

“What’s your favorite flavor Shiro?”

 

“Hm…” Shiro’s face was slightly flushed, probably from exhaustion, which made Matt wonder if he had been too hasty to go there as fast as they had gone.

 

“I’d have to say matcha would be my favorite.” Shiro said after a moment.

 

Matt nodded. “Sounds good time me! Half matcha and half chocolate almond, then?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My treat~” Matt winked.

 

Shiro reddened. “You really don’t have to-”

 

Matt raised a finger to his lips. “Shush! This is me paying you back for paying for lunch and breakfast and shit while we’re out this past week. Let me do this.” Matt huffed.

 

“O-Okay.” Shiro glanced away. “I- uh, I’ll wait for you outside the store.”

 

“Okay?” Matt said to his retreating back. “I mean, I guess. I’ll be there soon.”

 

He wondered what was up with Shiro that day. Was him being excited over candy that weird? But he loved candy and sweets, but for Shiro’s sake he might tone it down if he really feels uncomfortable or really weirded out, maybe.

 

Really it all depended on the circumstances.

 

“Shiro! I’m done! You good?” Matt asked, walking from the register.

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about. So where to next? Your place or mine?” he asked.

 

“Oh, so eager now are we?” Matt grinned. Maybe he didn’t have anything to worry about in the first place, at least about Shiro being weirded out by the candy.

 

“Maaatt.” Shiro said exasperatedly, “It’s late. Are you staying at my place or are you going back home today?”

 

Matt laughed. “Okay okay, sorry, my place then. I’ll probably have to help out starting tomorrow since my dad’s birthday is in two days. Sound good to you?”

 

“Fine by me.” Shiro agreed.

 

The ride back was pleasant, as it often was (Matt was yet to be proven wrong) but Shiro was still fidgety. Matt wondered if something was wrong, more than just him, or if it was just him. Thinking it might be the latter really brought his spirits down. He knew he was annoying to an extent, but he never thought he was that annoying.

 

Whatever it was, he hoped Shiro would at least come clean with it.

 

And just like that, almost all too soon (even though it was an hour drive back) they were in front of Matt’s house, both sitting in the silent car enjoying each other presence (at least Matt hoped so- thanks anxiety) before Matt decided to sort out the pocky.

 

“N-now?” Shiro all but choked (on his spit?).

 

“Why not?” Matt shrugged. “Let’s open a box before I have to go back in. For all I know Pidge could be waiting to ambush me and I want to put that off for as long as possible, enjoy my last few moments of freedom, you know?” 

 

“Right. Of course. Which box are you opening right now?”

 

“Looks to be matcha, want some?” Matt offered, sticking a stick in his mouth.

 

“I suppose, if you’re alright with it.” Shiro cleared his throat.

 

“Of course I am.” Matt said.

 

“Well, if I may, then.” Shiro leaned over.

 

At that moment, three things happened. First, he felt his stick move and then a pair of lips on his own. Secondly, he dropped the box of pocky. And third, he realize Shiro wasn’t going for the box in his hand.

 

And that, well, that changed a lot of things. After a quick eternity, an agonizingly long moment that ended all too soon, Shiro pulled back, staring straight into Matt’s eyes unwaveringly, a dust of pink coating his cheeks while Matt could feel a tomato red rising towards his own. He gulped, nearly choking on the pocky he still had in his mouth, subconsciously licking his lips, which quickly caught the attention of Shiro’s dark eyes.

 

Then he remembered it was his first kiss and he swore the red magnified tenfold. In addition to that, he could feel his heart beating fast and idly wondered if Shiro could hear it.

 

And then he did what he always did- break the moment.

 

“My name’s Matt.”

 

“What.” Oh dear lord was his voice always that husky or was that just him?

 

“My name’s Matt, actually, not Max. I, uh, have been trying to tell you for some time now, uhm.” Matt berated himself for saying something so dumb at a moment like that.

 

“Yeah, my name is Matt. I work in a small bookstore in Wisconsin because I love books, always have if you couldn’t tell.” he motioned towards himself, earning a small breathy chuckle from Shiro, which pushed him to say more before he let Shiro say anything. 

 

“And because I live there since I don’t live, well, here.” Matt vaguely waved around. “I mean, I did, once upon a time, because I grew up here, but I moved out 2 years ago with my parrot, that I paid for with a shoe, if you can believe that. But, uhm, what I’m trying to say is, do you like me?”

 

Matt wanted to beat himself up- he definitely had no tact.

 

“I- Yeah. Yes, I mean, I do. I like you. A lot. I know we’ve only just met but I want to get to know you more-” “Wait.” Matt stopped him by placing his hand on Shiro’s mouth.

 

“Look, what I’m trying to say is, I don’t live nearby. I have to go back up north soon, because that’s where I live. I like you too, and I want to get to know you more too, but, if we want this, whatever this is, we have to deal with the fact that it’ll have to be long distance. Are.. You okay with that? I know it’s a lot but there’s just so much-” 

 

“Shush.” Shiro quieted him that time. “I know. I mean, about the long distance thing, not your name, but that makes a lot more sense now too. But, I understand, and I really want to try it- I want to try us, even if you live far away, if you’re willing. I know what I’m getting into and I know it won’t be easy, but I really feel comfortable around you and I feel I could really fall for… you… And it’s not like we have to do everything at onCe- just one step at a time. Are you okay with that?” Shiro asked.

 

“One thing at a time?”

 

“Yes- there’s always a tomorrow to try something new- but you don’t- we don’t have thing decide right now. It’s late and we need rest. How about we talk more tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow?” Matt echoed.

 

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Shiro said. “Is that fine with you?”

 

“Tomorrow sounds perfect.” Matt sighed. “Tomorrow. Yeah. I need to, go in now, I think. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow.” Shiro promised.

 

“Yeah.” Matt got out of the car. “I’ll see you, then?”

 

“Yeah, you take care. Good night, Matt.”

 

“Goodnight Shiro” Matt said back. And with that, Shiro drove off.

 

Then Matt realized he had forgotten the pocky in the car- all of it.

 

“Oh my god. I’m an idiot.” Matt groaned into his hands. “But it’ll be fine, I’ll get it later I guess.” 

 

Then he turned to his house and paused, a soft smile spread on his lips.

 

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
